The RED FALCON Show!
by khooxp
Summary: "It's not called the red falcon show,but Tala gets upset if I correct him in his face. He doesn't like the show called, well... 'A peek in the life of the Bladebreaker champions' And well, I say **** with that title" quote from Bryan :D
1. Welcome to the Red Falcon show!

XP: So, welcome! Welcome all to the Red falcon... I mean, A Peek In The Life Of The Bladebreaker Champions Show! :D

* * *

_*****Start Recording*****_

"Hey people, I'm Tala," Tala's smug voice sounded. The screen was pitch black. "...Bry. Remove the lens cover in front."

"Oh. So yeah, Bryan here," Bryan mumbled, fiddling with the screen. Tala's excited face showed in the screen, staring into the camera.

"Is it done now?" Tala asked hurriedly. Bryan nodded, and the video camera nodded along with him. "Welcome to the Red Falcon show! So yeah, red for me, falcon for our dearest Bryan. K, so, you know who we are now, we're from the infamous badass russian team named Blitzkrieg boys. During this video, I will mostly be the one shown in the screen, while Bryan will be our camera-man, but we'll both be talking, not to worry," Tala grinned.

Bryan zoomed out from Tala's face, and it showed the background, a bedroom. It was lavish with red carpet, a red silk bed, red silk curtains... well, just full of red stuff. "Well, we're in my bedroom currently. We're preparing for some undercover work-"

"For your information, Tala likes red. Wheee, such a surpriseeeee," Bryan said sarcastically.

"Bryan. Please shut your mouth," Tala said sweetly. Well, fake-sweetly anyway. "K, while I go change, Bryan's gonna tell you why we got to host this show." Tala slinked out.

"...Okay, so, for starters, it's not called the red falcon show, but Tala gets upset if I correct him in his face. He doesn't like the idea of the show called, well... 'A peek in the life of the Bladebreaker champions!' And well, I say **** with that title. Sounds so ****ing stupid."

"Bad-Boy-Bry," Tala said, pretending to be upset. "You're not supposed to cuss on tv, you'll teach kids the wrong stuff." Tala walked out, and Bryan zoomed in on Tala. Tala's hair was now black, and was out of its ordinary spikes, and were now hanging low and limp around his shoulders. His eyes was a shade of emerald green, and he wore a blue chinese styled outfit. "Ni hao, wo shi Tao Lian, wo lai zhi zong guo," Tala said cheekily. (Hello, I am Tao Lian, I come from China.) (XP: Notice how Tao Lian still has alphabets from Tala's name xD)

Bryan handed the camera to Tala, rolling his eyes. "I don't get why you get to be the chinese. It's not fair."

"Oh, shush. This way I can become Ray's very best friend, and I'm sure you don't want to do that," Tala chuckled, as Bryan left the room sulkily. "So, anyway, Me and Bry were decided to host coz, according to Mr D.I.C.K. enson, we needed to understand the Bladebreakers better and get along with them. Also, we are good in the art of sneakiness, plus awesomely, we have the knowledge of many languages. And well, Spencer said he was not interested, and he's too nice to do this anyway. Ian... well... he wanted to come, but only two people are allowed to go, and since we're his seniors..."

"We threatened him and he gave up his position happily," Bryan added, and the camera zoomed in on Bryan. Bryan well... Bryan's hair was also blond now, and... and he had a blond beard. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt with a lollipop picture on it, and blue jeans.

"Bwahahahaha!" Tala laughed. "Blondie-BryBry!"

"Oh shut up!" Bryan growled.

"So, anyway, Bry is supposed to act American, like Max, yo! He's gonna try to become friends with Max and Tyson," Tala chuckled, stifling his laughter.

"How the heck do I even act American?" Bryan growled.

"Oh, I dunno, speak like Max?" Tala suggested.

"YAY SUGAR! ... what the heck?" Bryan rolled his eyes. "I'm not cut out for this!"

"Aw, I'm sure you'll get used to it after awhile," Tala said, grinning. "So, anyway, I'm gonna be an exchange student from China, and Bryan's gonna be from America, and we'll act as Hiro's friends who came from the university. So Bryan, what have you decided for your fake name?"

"Uhhhhhh," Bryan thought.

"Why don't I just call you Barry? It sounds so cute," Tala grinned. "So it's decided! Bryan is now Barry! Awww... So, byebyeeee, our viewers!"

"What! No Tala! Wait... Tala!"

_The screen went black._

_*****End Recording*****_

* * *

_**XP: Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me your opinions :D**_


	2. Day 1, Infiltration

XP: I'm going to make them stay about a week at the dojo. IF there's some secret you want to find out about the Bladebreakers, please drop a review and tell me (:

* * *

_*****RED FALCON SHOW DAY 1*****_

_The screen was black._

"Are we recording?"

"Yeah."

"Alright!" Tala's face came into view as he grinned. He was still in his chinese assemble. Long, silky black hair reached his shoulder, with emerald green eyes and a blue chinese outfit. "Ahem. Anyway, we'll be using secret little cameras from now on, and both of us will be shown on the screen occasionally, but you'll see more of the Bladebreakers. Since, sadly, the show is about them."

Suddenly, Tala's face was gone, and replaced by Hiro's face. Hiro blinked as Bryan said, "Knock yourself out."

"Oh. Hi. Erm. I'm Hiro, Tyson's brother. Er, I guess I was surprised when Mr Dickenson told me about this... and even more so when I saw the two russians dressed up in undercover... especially Bryan..." At this Tala snickered, and Bran growled. "Anyway, we're outside Tyson's dojo now, and we'll be going in soon."

Tyson's house came into view. "Oh my, I'm actually nervous," Tala's voice sounded as he and Bryan turned to each other, and the video showed Tala's face first before Bryan's funny face with blond beard and hair. Then Tala could be seen and heard laughing, before Bryan smacked him. "Haven't you laughed enough on our way here already!" Bryan growled.

"Scary, soooo scary... Barry the scary American..." Tala snickered.

"Oh, guys, stop fighting already! I'm tied of hearing you guys quarrel, no matter how interesting it is," Hiro sighed. "Alright so, Tala is Tao Lian, right?" Tala's earnest, nodding face was shown. "And Bryan is Barry?" Bryan's reluctant face was shown nodding slowly. "Alright, let's go in."

The Bladebreakers were gathered in the living room, staring at them in interest. Even Kai, from his position at the wall, scrutinized them curiously. "Hey. So, uh, my friends from the university exchange will be staying here with us for a week, make sure to show them around Japan and let them have fun during their vacation! This is Tao Lian, from China..."

"_Ni hao_," (Hello) Tala said sweetly, a bright smile on his features, as the camera shown. He was totally loving this. The english translations appeared below the screen.

"And Barry, from America."

"Hey," Bryan said slightly grumpily. Tala fixed him a slight glare and Bryan forced a weird looking smile on his face to humor Tala. Tala nodded smugly, satisfied.

"He has jet lag, don't worry. Tao Lian can't speak japanese or english well, so please be patient with him... Rei? I trust you will help him along?" Rei nodded excitedly, happy that someone from his own country was here. "And uh, Max and Tyson, take care of Barry, alright? He's uncomfortable being away from his country, but I trust you guys will fix that?"

"Yeah!" Max and Tyson cheered excitedly, already looking the new guy up and down. They weren't discouraged by the fact that Bryan seemed older than them.

"Okay, I have to go back to the university now, have fun!" The door slammed. Tala looked at Bryan with a barely restrained wicked smirk, delighting in Bryan's misery. Bryan gave him a withering look. The Bladebreakers were horribly excited. Rei was already approaching Tala, while Bryan was grabbed by Max and Tyson and pulled somewhere else.

"_Ni hao! Wo de ming zi shi Rei, wo ye shi chong zhong guo lai de!_" (Hello! My name is Rei! I also come from China!) Rei said brightly, shaking Tala's hand. Tala smiled apprehensively, never didn't really know Rei very well. "_Ni du zi e mah? Wo can ni da fei ji na mo jiu, yi ding hen lei bah?_" (Are you hungry? Your flight was quite long, you surely must be hungry.)

"_You yi dian... Wo xiang Barry ye e le, jiao ta yi qi lai chi bah?_"(A little... I think Barry is also hungry, call him to eat too?) Tala said in perfect chinese. _God_, he had never been so glad for all those tedious language lessons in the abbey before.

Rei nodded, smiling. "_Ni xian zuo xia bah, wo qu zhun bei wu can!_" (You should seat down first, I'll go prepare lunch.) Tala nodded politely, and sat down, switching on the tv, flipping through the channels. Through this, Kai watched him from the wall, kind of curious. He couldn't help but feel that this person was familiar in a way.

"So, you don't speak english?_ Or japanese?_" Kai asked in two languages. Tala shook his head patiently. "Hn, _Na hai hao wo ye ke yi xuo hua yu._" (Hn. Luckily, I also can speak chinese.) Oh yeah, Kai was from the abbey too and learnt the same languages as him. Tala brightened up. Ooh, now his target stretched from Rei to both Rei and Kai... Kai seemed rather patient and tolerant of him, that seemed like a good thing. Kai walked over and sat down on the couch beside him, stretching into a comfortable position.

"_Zhen de? Wo hao gao xing!_" (Really? I'm so happy!) Tala beamed at Kai, though unseen by the camera. "_Ri ben you she me you qu de dong xi mah?_" (What interesting things are there in japan?)

"Beyblade," Kai said, smirking, holding out his beloved Dranzer for Tala to see. Tala pretended to be amazed. "_Ta neng zuo she me?_" (What can it do?)

"Beybattle," Kai said, smiling. "_Wo deng yi xia gei ni kan_." (I'll let you see later.) Hmm, Kai was being surprisingly friendly... Tala smiled. Aw, Kai was a nice guy beneath that bad boy exterior... or many he just thought that he wasn't annoying and thus talkable to. Plus, in chinese, the brats wouldn't know Kai was a softie underneath. Haha! Little did Kai know he was being filmed. Tala actually felt a bit guilty now, but it was for a higher purpose!

Bryan was cursing in his head as Tyson and Max excitedly gave him a tour of the house. Stupid Tala, making him the American...stupid Tala, calling him Barry... What the hell? It sounded so close to Barney it wasn't even funny. Or Berry. A cutesy name, anyway. He hated it with a fierce passion.

"Barry, this is the room me and Max share!" Tyson said smiling widely. Oh god, that dreaded name... wait, they share a room? ...What was their relationship...? Barry went in to look, moving the camera here and there. Lots of candies here and there, plushies, clothes, basically things thrown everywhere messily. Two beds, side by side, with two desks for them to work on, cluttered with papers and stationaries...

"Not very neat, huh?" Bryan mused, "Just as I expected."

"Hehe," Max giggled sheepishly. "Come on! I'll show you Kai and Rei's room, their's is the complete opposite!"

Indeed, Bryan nodded, it was a very neat room. Papers stacked to one side on the desks, Stationary put away neatly, Clothes in their cupboards, beds made, floor clean... With a bookshelf full of books... "They both like to read," Tyson said, making a face. "Do you like to read, Barry?"

"Not really," Bryan shrugged. Argh! Curse that nickname! No offence to anyone called Barry, but, yeah...

"Come on, you'll be sleeping in Hiro's room for now, with the other guy, not Rei, i mean, uh..." Tyson thought hard.

"Tao Lian,"Bryan supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, him!" Max said cheerily, before frowning slightly. "Oh no, you guys wouldn't have any language barriers, will you?" Bryan quickly shook his head. No way was he going to room with anyone else.

"No problem at all."

His temporary room... only had one bed... though it was rather large. Bryan's eyes widened. Why! Why did everyone have their own single bed except the two of them? It was a fairly large room, with a bathroom. It had books for them to read on the shelves.

"Hopefully you don't mind sharing," Tyson said sheepishly. "My grandpa took all the futons... and well, yeah, we don't have spare beds..."

Bryan gulped. He did mind but... "It's cool," Bryan said swiftly. Then Tala came with Kai, and everyone fixed them quizzical looks. _"Ni de fang jian,_" Kai said curtly, before turning to leave. (Your room.) Tala looked at it for a little while, before a small, sly grin appeared on his lips. He winked at Bryan, who inwardly groaned. This exchange was caught by the camera, but not by two Bladebreakers.

"Tao Lian? You speak english?" Max said in simple english, with hope in his eyes. Tala blinked, pretended to tilt his head slightly and purse his lips in thought, before smiling with comprehension and replying.

"_Yi dian dian_, a little," Tala said in chinese, before heavily accented english, for show. Everyone knew Tala spoke perfectly fine. But this was Tao Lian!

"Great!" Tyson laughed. "Welcome to Tyson's dojo!" Tala gave a little nervous, endearing, lopsided smile, shaking their hand. This was shown as Bryan was looking at Tala with disbelief the whole time. Immediately Max and Tyson both took a liking to him, sweet little Tao Lian from a foreign country that was so hesitant and cute... Tala secretly stuck out his tongue and Bryan, who visibly bristled. This was caught on camera too. It would be fun to look back at this one day, Tala thought in amusement.

"Dinner!" Rei hollered from the kitchen. At this Tyson grinned, shouting, "COME ON!" Leaving people behind to eat his dust. Max laughed and motioned for them to follow, merrily half-skipping down the stairs. Tala gave Bryan an amused look before walking down with them, with Bryan slouching behind. The table had lots of food, mostly chinese styled. How thoughtful. Rei was being thoughtful towards him, who supposedly came from China.

"_Wo kan ni yi ding hui bu xi guan ze bian de shi wu, suo yi zuo le xie zhong guo de chuan tong cai yao,_" (I think you won't be used to the food here, so i made some traditional food from china.) Rei said kindly, passing them bowls of rice, motioning for them to seat. Bryan and Tala sat down together, beside Kai like they're used to, subconsciously. Rei smiled and went to seat with Max and Tyson instead, with Grandpa Granger seating in the middle seat.

"So, let's welcome these homies!" he grinned. There was clapping(Rei and Tala) and cheering(Max and Tyson). Kai sighed, and Bryan gave a very strained smile. Tala chuckled. Tala blinked at the chopsticks on his bowl. Oh right, chinese used chopsticks. Well, he did know how to use them, but not really very well... He'd have to deal. Bryan, however, just had a fork and a spoon. He smirked smugly at Tala, who stuck out his tongue.

Dinner went past quickly, and they decided to just watch a random horror movie for that night. Rei put the subtitles as chinese just for Tala. He was being really considerate. Dark music filled the room as the main menu appeared, and Rei clicked play. All was silent for a while, before the movie showed a two people walking on the streets, just making conversation, when suddenly a bony hand dragged one of them away into the darkness.

Kenny screamed and hid behind a cushion even though there was nothing yet.

The other person panicked, shouting out for the other guy. A high, maniacal chuckle could be heard, as well as something heavy dragging against the floor. Scared, the person turned... to see...

**"AHHHHH!"** Mass screams were heard.

**"STOP STOP STOP!"** Kenny squealed. Rei paused the movie. Max and Tyson were hugging each other, Rei was gripping the sofa, Kenny was hiding behind Dizzy, Kai was wide-eyed, and Bryan hid a snicker, while Tala was rather amused.

**"NOOO! DON'T FREEZE IT AT THAT IMAGE!"** Max pleaded.

**"AHHH! I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO SLEEP TONIGHT!"** Tyson wailed.

"_What. The. Hell._" Yes, that was Kai.

So Rei pressed Play again, and the Bloody image went away.

**I have your friend. Come to the abandoned factory... **_Written in blood._

The guy didn't know what to do, but decided to go help his friend. "**IDIOT! HE SHOULD'VE BROUGHT REINFORCEMENTS!**" Rei shrieked.

It seemed like the Bladebreakers were very screamy when it came to horror movies. Except for Kai, who couldn't tear his eyes away from the movie, of course. The scenes changed to an abandoned factory. The guy pushed through the iron doors with a loud creaking sound, and the doors slammed shut behind him. The sounds of his footsteps resounded throughout the whole place. '_Tap tap tap...'_

"**BOO!**" Bryan shouted.

"**AHHHHH!**" The Bladebreakers screamed. Even Kai had flinched, Bryan noted smugly. "**BARRY!**"

The guy on the screen started to call for his friend fearfully. "Hello? Are you there?" There were blood stains everywhere, and someone was singing a creepy song in the back ground.

_One two three, A pin in your eye, four five six, A knife in your heart, eight nine ten, I'll be there to stab you in the back..._

The guy tried desperately to go out of the building, trying to escape.

_The bloods drips, Plip plop, Onto the floor..._

**"HELP!"**

_**You can never escape.**_

The guy freezes, and turns around...

**"AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! OMG OMG OMG NOOOOO! STOP IT! AHHHH!"** The disc was stopped due to a large number of people screaming for it to be offed. Kenny was hiding behind the cushion the whole time, Max was crying, Tyson was as pale as a ghost, and Rei had cold sweat on his forehead. Kai seemed slightly disturbed, as though wondering why someone would make a movie like that. Bryan was full blown grinning, but Tala kept a scared mask in place, sneaking a wink at the camera.

**"DUDE! THAT ROCKED!"** Bryan exclaimed. **"JAPANESE HORROR IS AWESOME!"**

Everyone stared at him with disbelief. Even Tala.

"What? It is!" Bryan insisted.

"I... I'm gonna go to bed now..." Rei mumbled.

"W-Wait! Let's go together!" Max reached out and gripped Rei's arms hard. Tyson and Kenny too huddled together with them.

"Tao Lian? _Yao yi qi qu mah?_" (Tao Lian, want to go together?) Rei asked warmly. Tala shook his head, smiling lightly. Kai simply turned and stalked out of the door for one of his night walks, no doubt. With the others gone, Tala ushered Bryan to the Balcony for a secret talk.

"Oh my god, I can't believe they can't realise it's us!" Tala whispered hurriedly, laughing slightly.

"I say, Infiltration complete," Bryan smirked.

"We should stalk Kai one day, agreed?" Tala wore a smirk of his own.

"Totally, go see what exactly he does at night. I'm sure the viewers are interested," Bryan wore a feral grin.

Tala yawned. "Hm, first day done. We'd staying about a week, yes?"

"Yeah," Bryan confirmed. "You seem tired. Wanna make it a day?"

"K," Tala said sleepily. He smiled, waving at the camera. "Night, my little viewers out there!"

_And the screen went black._

_

* * *

_XP: Liked it? Hated it? Hope that it's the former. (=


End file.
